


everything's aflame, it's all aglow

by generalginger (nightofthehunter)



Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightofthehunter/pseuds/generalginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens at the Star Wars: The Force Awakens after-party, stays at the Star Wars: The Force Awakens after-party.</p><p>or</p><p>The cast of 'The Force Awakens' decides to have a little private party after the world premiere in L.A., alcohol is consumed, things are revealed and sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything's aflame, it's all aglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wednesday_War](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wednesday_War/gifts).



Oscar might have had a couple drinks too many already, but he would argue the fact. After he finished his most recent drink he turned around on his seat at the bar and scanned the crowd of people enjoying themselves at the _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_ premiere after-party. He didn't realize he was looking for anyone in particular until he spotted Daisy and John sitting together in a darkened round booth. With nothing better to do, Oscar left his seat and made his way over to his two young friends. As he was drawing closer he could see that they were talking and gesticulating excitedly. When he spotted Oscar, John looked up and cheerfully greeted him. “Hey mate! Where've you been? Sit down, c'mon!” Oscar immediately followed his colleague's request and sat down next to John, who gestured Daisy to scoot along the bench so they all had enough space in the booth. “What are you guys talking about?” Oscar asked Daisy.

“We were reminiscing about the day we shot the lightsaber fight on Starkiller Base,” the young actress said. “The fighting was so hard, I was so sore at the end of the day,” John added with a wistful look in his face. “But it turned out looking so cool and effortless,” Oscar commented. “Plus, Daisy got to kick Adam's ass!” John seemed to almost vibrate with energy in his seat. “He was actually kind of scary that day. So intense. I think he stayed in character the whole time,” Daisy told them. “But in the end, it was you who came out on top,” Oscar chuckled, high-fiving her. “Yeah and I’m the loser who ended up face-down in that fake snow,” John pouted. “Aww baby, don’t pout, we still love you,” Oscar pulled his younger colleague into a one-armed hug. “Maybe another round of drinks will cheer you up,” Daisy suggested, hailing a passing waiter.

*

“I’m boooored” Daisy whined half an hour later, frowning into her empty glass. John next to her nodded with enthusiasm, adding “Yeah, this party is so laaame. We should head back to the hotel and have some actual fun”. Oscar spotted a familiar redhead in the crowd not far from them. “Let’s ask Dom and Adam if they want to tag along. I have an idea what we could do for fun,” Oscar suggested this with a devilish smirk and emphasis on the ‘for fun’ part. John and Daisy both shot their older friend a questioning look but whooped in agreement. John quickly drained the rest of his drink and then playfully shoved Oscar towards the end of the bench, grabbing Daisy’s hand to tug her along out of the booth.

“Where did you see our dear General and pet Sith?” John asked Oscar, leaning closely into his space so he could shout his question over the loud music. Oscar stopped the three of them at the edge of the dancing crowd, jumping up and down slightly and looking around, trying to catch a glimpse of their co-stars. “I see them! Over there!” Before either John or Oscar could react, Daisy pulled them into the throng in the direction she was pointing to. In the back of his head Oscar noted that they were all holding hands, but discarded that information as unimportant and followed his friend’s lead. It wasn’t easy, making their way through the crowd, and they had to sidestep several dancing couples.

When he set his eyes on their targets, he couldn’t help but let out a bark of laughter. Daisy and John stopped where they stood when Oscar did. “Are my eyes betraying me or am I really seeing Adam and Domhnall dancing the Macarena?” John asked, the disbelief clear in his voice. “No, I see them, too”, Daisy replied with barely contained laughter. Without hesitation, Oscar pulled out his phone and opened the camera app, pointing it at their ridiculously dancing colleagues. “This is too good, I have to film them.”  
When the song that was playing changed, Adam and Domhnall ceased their version of the Macarena, both laughing and holding onto each other. It was clear that they weren’t completely sober anymore either.

“Okay, let’s grab them and then get outta here” Oscar ordered, pushing between Daisy and John to get to Adam and Domhnall. When the Irishman laid eyes on Oscar he pulled him into a sloppy full-body hug. “Heeey what have you been up to, man?” Domhnall shouted over the music into his friend’s ear. “Oh not much. Actually, John, Daisy and I were thinking of heading back to the hotel, have our own private party. Care to join us?” Oscar looked between Domhnall and Adam with expectation. Both men exchanged a look that Oscar couldn’t decipher, but before he could open his mouth to try to persuade his colleagues, Domhnall nodded. “Lead the way, we’ll be right behind you.”

*

John was the first through the door of the hotel suite, since it was booked in his name and he was in possession of a key card. Behind him followed Daisy, Oscar and Adam, with Domhnall being the last through and the one who closed the door behind the raucous bunch. John moved swiftly through the hotel room, flipping light switches in the entrance hall, what was supposed to be a living room, and then opened the double doors to a big bedroom. While he’d been moving through the suite he’d tugged off his bow-tie and jacket, placing the first on a dressing table, then throwing the latter carelessly over a chair. After he’d taken off his dress shoes, John returned to the living room where his friends had gotten themselves comfortable on the pair of couches. Adam, Domhnall and Oscar must have discarded their suit jackets upon entering John’s hotel room. For a second John couldn’t help but admire the way Oscar’s dress shirt snugly fit his torso. It was already a while ago that John had privately admitted to himself that he found his co-stars very attractive, male and female.

His thoughts were interrupted when Domhnall inquired about the reason for John staying in a suite instead of a standard hotel room. “Oh, about that, good that you mention it now, I need to text my friends where I’ve disappeared to...,” with that John pulled out his phone and began typing. “I’ve invited three of my closest friends to the premiere and thought the occasion warranted a suite for us to share” he finished his explanation. “Are they going to come here? It might get a bit crowded then,” Oscar asked. John apparently finished his messaging and looked up, putting his phone back into his pocket. “Oh no, I’ve told them to stay at the party and enjoy themselves, they were so excited about everything, I don’t think they’ll be back anytime soon.”

“Soooo, what’s the plan? What are we doing?” Domhnall sat up from where he had been leaning against Adam on one of the two sofas, clapping his hands together in excitement. “Before we do anything, I need another drink,” Oscar chimed in. “Weeeell, one of the advantages of a suite is that instead of just a minibar, there’s an actual bar with assortment of alcoholic beverages.” With that John went over to said bar, opening a fridge stocked with different bottles from top to bottom. He seemed to be choosing a few at random, carrying them carefully over to the coffee table. Daisy got up from her seat, following John back to the bar, and found a small tray which she loaded with shot glasses.

While John and Daisy were raiding the bar and bringing their selection to the coffee table, Domhnall had taken out his phone upon noticing that he’d received a text.  
“Gwendoline is asking were all of us have disappeared to,” he announced to the room at large. Adam was leaning against the Irishman with his chin hooked on his shoulder, glancing down at Domhnall’s phone. He looked like a huge, overgrown puppy, and had been very quiet all night. “Tell her where we are and to get her ass here asap,” John said with a huge smile. The more the merrier, he thought. Immediately, Domhnall tapped out an answer to their colleague. When he was done, he looked questioningly up from his phone at their host. “What about some music? Does this fancy suite have a stereo with an Apple docking station?”

“Great idea, here, lemme,” Daisy sat down the bottles she was carrying and went over to where John was pointing, pulling out her phone. She plucked it into the docking station and fiddled with the unfamiliar sound system until music started to play quietly. After turning the volume up a bit, but not too loudly, just that the music was a comfortable background noise, Daisy returned to the others and sat back down. Surveying the collection of different alcoholic beverages on the coffee table, Daisy suddenly had an idea. “Let’s play Never Have I Ever!” she suggested. This caused two reactions from her colleagues: Adam and Oscar both groaned in annoyance, frowning, while John whooped in excitement. Domhnall’s eyes had an unidentifiable glint to them. “I can’t decide if that’s a terrible idea or a great idea. Let’s find out!”

“Before we get started, everyone, pick your poison.” With a flourish, John indicated at the full coffee table. For the next couple of minutes, the actors were busy pouring themselves shotglasses of their alcohol of choice. “Should we wait or begin without Gwendoline?” Adam asked as he set down the bottle he’d poured from. “Let’s start, who knows when she’ll be here, Gwen can join in the game once she’s here.” Oscar suggested. The five of them started the game with rather innocuous ‘Never have I ever’s. “Never have I ever drunk orange juice right after brushing my teeth,” Daisy said. They looked at each other, then burst out into laughter. All of them emptied their shotglasses. “Is there anybody on this planet who hasn’t had that awful experience?” Domhnall asked, screwing up his face for a second in sensory remembrance.

They continued like that for 25 minutes, when they were interrupted by knocking on the door. “That must be Gwendoline, I’ll let her in,” Domhnall got up from his seat and made his way to the suite’s entrance. When he opened the door, his blonde friend hugged him close with an excited squeal. “There you are, darling! I couldn't find you anywhere at the party! Who do we have here?” Gwen let go of Domhnall and preceded him into the living room. Adam, Daisy, Oscar and John greeted their co-star cheerfully and beckoned her to join them. Domhnall, ever the gentleman, got a glass for Gwendoline from the bar before he returned to his seat next to Adam. The tall blonde actress took off her heels and folded herself elegantly into the remaining armchair. She surveyed the coffee table, covered in shotglasses and bottles. “Something tells me you're playing a drinking game,” Gwen mused with a lazy grin.

“Lil' Daisy here had the brilliant idea to play 'Never Have I Ever',” Oscar explained. Gwen threw her head back and laughed. “Brilliant idea, darling,” she said to Daisy, smiling broadly. “What would you like to drink, Gwen?” Domhnall asked his friend. Gwen looked over their selection before pointing at a bottle of Jack Daniels. “Pour me some of that, please.” The ginger obliged and carefully slid the shot across the table so it rested directly in front of her. “Why don't you do the next 'Never'?” Oscar suggested. “It would be my honour!” Gwendoline smirked and picked up her shot glass in preparation. She frowned in contemplation for a moment. Then her eyes lit up and with a sly smirk she announced “Never have I ever had sex in a public setting.”

Daisy slapped a hand across her mouth to stifle her giggling while John shook his head and palmed his forehead in exasperation. Meanwhile, it was Oscar, Adam and Domhnall who exchanged sheepish looks and downed their individual shots. “Now this is interesting. I'm sure Daisy and John here are, same as I, dying to know the dirty details,” Gwen said after drinking her own shot. Domhnall, whose face had flushed a nice shade of red, protested in indignation, “Wait, Gwen you also drank your shot, so I think we all agree if anyone divulges any details it should be _you._ ”

The blonde actress wasn't ruffled at all by the request, instead she only shrugged and grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels to refill her glass. “Fine, if you really want to know.”  
All eyes focused on her. “Well, two years ago my boyfriend at the time dragged me to the opera and he insisted on paying for one of those private booths. When I told him that I found the play boring he went down on me.”

“But what if somebody had looked up and seen you! Weren't you worried about that?” Daisy interrupted. Gwendoline turned to her with a smile, “Of course there's a certain risk to it, but that's the thrill of public sex, that's why you do it. And to be honest I didn't particularly care in that moment. As you can imagine.” Gwen added that last part with a smirk. She turned to the men sitting on her other side. “Now what about you, Oscar dear? Somehow I am not surprised in the least that you drank that shot.” The actor in question scratched his dark beard for a moment, thinking.

“I'm trying to remember, because it happened after I graduated from Juilliard, and you know that was quite some time ago-”  
“Yeah, we all know you're old as balls,” John quipped.  
“Shush, you baby. Not everyone can be born in the 90s.” Oscar mock-rolled his eyes. “As I was saying,” he continued, “I was fresh out of drama school and I had a friend whose parents owned a vacation home by the ocean. He invited a bunch of us to spend a week with him at that house. One night somebody brought out some weed-”  
“Just one night?” Domhnall teased his friend. “I thought you were stoned 24/7, except, y'know, when you're on the job,” John joined in the teasing of Oscar.  
“Yeah, yeah, just make fun of me, do you want to hear about it or not?” Oscar had leaned back in his seat and put his socked feet up on the coffee table.

“Feet off, Oscar, you're not at home here,” Adam made to shove his colleague's legs away from the table but Oscar moved them off the piece of furniture before he made contact. “Geez, you're no fun. Anyway, where was I?”  
“You and your little friends where smoking pot,” Domhnall helpfully supplied.  
“Right. So one night the others wanted to go out to a club, but Steve and I didn't feel like it, so we stayed behind. Watched some movies, ate junkfood, then Steve insisted on sharing a joint on the beach. And that's how we ended up with our hands down each other's pants on a public beach at night,” Oscar finished his story.

Daisy wrinkled her nose. “On the beach? Didn't you get sand _everywhere_?” Oscar laughed. “We might've, but it was still fun. And when you're stoned you don't really care about sand in uncomfortable places.” The others chuckled. Then he turned to the two men left to tell their stories. “Now, how about you guys? Who wants to give up the dirty details next?”  
Domhnall, whose face had returned to a normal colour in the meantime, flushed again a bright red to the tips of his ears. He tried very hard not to touch or look at Adam who sat next to him. The taller of the two cleared his throat before saying “If it's all the same to you I'd rather keep those details to myself.”

Oscar, Gwen and John groaned in annoyance. “Naw man, don't be a spoilsport! We're your friends, you can tell us-” John began before Gwen interrupted him. “Yes, and we won't judge you. Or just a little. Depends.” It was Daisy who caught the furtive look Adam shot the Irishman next to him. “Why are you looking at Domhnall, Adam?” Daisy inquired, wiggling her eyebrows. Immediately Oscar and Gwen both honed in on their friends with wolfish grins on their faces. “Well, well, well. Is there something the both of you would like to tell us?”

Domhnall sighed, then sat up straight from where he had been slouching against the couch's back. Meanwhile, Adam pointedly focused his gaze on the coffee table in front of him, his hands folded in his lap. “Uh, ah, I guess, mhm,” Domhnall mumbled into his beard.  
“Speak up, darling, we can't hear you,” Gwendoline teased and nudged the Irishman with a foot. He half-heartedly swatted at her in retaliation. Domhnall ran a hand through his hair, messing it up a bit, which betrayed his sudden nervousness. “So, after Adam wrapped filming Episode 7 he invited me to New York, do some tourist-y things, hang out without work looming over our heads,” the ginger slowly began.

Before he could continue, John interrupted him. “Wait a sec, does this public sex story have to do with _the two of you_?” In reaction, the men in question both winced. Adam seemed to shrink into himself, drawing his shoulders up to his ears while Domhnall seemed to turn an even darker shade of red and nervously licked his lips. The room had fallen silent, only the music from Daisy's phone playing softly over the speakers in the background. After a moment it was Oscar who breached the silence with a quiet chuckle. “Somehow I'm not even surprised you guys have been boning all along.”

“And I believed us to be close enough friends that you would’ve told me about this, darling,” Gwen said, looking at Domhnall, slight hurt laced through her tone. “I asked him to keep it quiet, between us,” Adam explained, still not looking at anyone. “I can understand that. But what happened in New York?” Oscar asked, trying to steer the conversation back to the starting topic. Domhnall nudged Adam in the side with an elbow, “You tell them, because it was _your_ idea at the time.”  
After letting out a sigh of defeat, he begain in a monotone voice, “We went to see a movie at a drive-in one night and parked in the backrow so nobody would notice us.”  
“Oh no, I have a bad feeling where this is going,” John whispered worriedly. “Shush, I want to hear this!” Daisy hissed back, poking her friend in the rips.

“We hadn’t checked which movie would be on beforehand, and it turned out it was classic film night. They showed _The Wizard of Oz_ ,” Adam went on. “With Judy Garland, right?” Daisy inquired. Domhnall nodded in answer, then said, “Since we were already there anyway we decided to stay and watch the movie, even though we both had seen it plenty of times before.”  
“So you got bored,” Oscar interrupted with a smirk. “Adam started it, I was watching the movie!” Domhnall exclaimed, affronted. “I’m not sorry that I couldn’t keep my hands to myself,” Adam smiled wistfully. “We had a good time, didn’t we?” He looked at the Irishman affectionately. “I still want to know what exactly you dirty lovebirds did,” Gwen said before it all became too mushy for her taste.  
“I’m only saying this because I know you won’t shut up about it otherwise,” Domhnall said, sending his blonde friend a dark look. Gwendoline grinned, winked and blew him a kiss.  
“Adam gave me an amazing blowjob, which I thanked him for with my hand. That’s it. Are you happy now?”  
“Very much so,” Oscar and Gwen said in unison.  
“Can we get on with the game now?” John asked. “Yes please, and with something more civilized, please,” Daisy added. “You go on then, I lost track of who is up next anyway,” Gwendoline said. In the following couple of minutes the little party refilled their glasses and Daisy thought about her ‘Never have I ever’.

When everyone had settled, shots in hand, they looked expectantly at the young actress.  
“Never have I ever worn lipstick,” Daisy said before emptying her glass. Gwendoline and Domhnall followed suit. When he put his empty glass back on the coffee table, the ginger faced Oscar, who was clearly suppressing his laughter, and with a somber look on his face said, “There was a play. I wore a huge wig and a skirt. There was lipstick involved. That’s all you need to know.”

*

One hour later the six friends where still going strong with their game of ‘Never have I ever’. At this point, quite a lot of alcohol had been consumed by all of them, everyone at least tipsy or on the way to drunk.

„Never have I ever,“ Oscar made a pause for dramatic effect before continuing, “had sex with someone I was working on a movie with. The people in this room excluded.” To everyone's surprise, Domhnall was the only one who drank his shot. When he realized this, a blush spread from his collarbones up to the tips of his ears. “What?” He swallowed audibly. Adam had turned in his seat to stare at him, curiosity obvious in his expression.  
“Did you fuck Leonardo DiCaprio?” Oscar blurted, a scandalized look on his face. “Jesus, no! What the fuck, Oscar?” Domhnall exclaimed in shock. “Who was it then?” Gwendoline asked, watching the Irishman with a predatory glint in her eyes. He sighed and slightly hunched in on himself, wishing to somehow evade answering. “Out with it, babe,” Oscar encouraged him.

“I need another drink first,” the ginger said, reaching for a bottle of tequila. His friends watched him pour and down the shot and then as he steeled himself. “IhadsexwithMichaelFassbender,” Domhnall said in a rush, the words strung together.  
The silence following this confession seemed to stretch on forever until, finally, it was Gwendoline who dared to be the first person to say something in reaction.  
“I can't decide if I should congratulate you or be in awe of you right now.” Domhnall groaned in embarrassment and covered his face with both hands. “Neither would be alright, thanks Gwen.”

“When even was this? How did this happen?” Oscar’s curiosity seemed endless. His Irish friend grumbled from behind his hands, “Please shut up, dwarf.” John, who hadn't heard Domhnall's muffled complaint, stated “Didn't he make that _Frank_ movie with Fassbender?”  
Next to him, Daisy nodded, then frowned. “Won't you say something, Adam?”Adam, who had been quiet the whole time the others had coaxed the confession out of Domhnall, winced, then scratched his goatee, clearly uncomfortable with the sudden attention. “I don't know what you want me to say. Who Domhnall slept with in the past isn't really my business.”  
“Fair enough. I still want to know how it happened,” Oscar remarked.  
“Me too,” Gwendoline quipped with a smirk, batting her eyelashes playfully at Domhnall.  
“You're never going to stop with the questions, are you?” the Irishman sighed in defeat.  
“Nope.”  
“Clearly not.”  
“Before I tell you this, I only ask you to never bring it up, if you ever meet Michael,” Domhnall began. He looked each one of them in the eyes until they nodded in agreement.  
“At the wrap party for _Frank_ Michael got very drunk, I was only a bit tipsy, so at the end of the night I offered to get him back to the hotel safely. I had intended to take a cab home after I made sure he was in bed in his room. But then he kissed me, I didn’t stop him because he’s a very good kisser and did find him attractive. So one thing led to another and we fucked. End of story.”

“Michael Fassbender fucked you with his huge cock?” Oscar asked, his eyes wide in wonder. “Could you even sit the day after?” Gwen added before Domhnall could reply.

(“I can’t believe we’re actually here, discussing another actor’s dick,” John mumbled into Daisy’s ear. She slapped him playfully on a thigh. “You’re just jealous.”  
“Fuck no!” John hissed back in indignation.)

“Why do you automatically assume I’m the one who got fucked?” Domhnall sent Gwen and Oscar a dark look. Adam grabbed him in a one-armed hug, squeezing the smaller man to his side. “It’s that cute little ass of yours that just screams for a good dicking.” When Domhnall started to grumble and tried to squirm out of the hug, Adam kissed him. Instantly the Irishman stopped his struggling and melted into the kiss, one hand coming up to stroke Adam’s jaw. What began as a soft meeting of mouths quickly turned into deep hungry kisses. Oscar cheered them on when Domhnall let out a quiet moan. As the other four watched, Domhnall broke the kiss for a moment to climb into Adam’s lap. Settled, with Adam’s large hands kneading the ginger’s ass, they resumed their kisses.

Daisy felt arousal stirring her insides. “I have to be honest, this is really turning me on,” she said quietly so only John heard her. The only other sounds in the hotel room were those of the lip-locked pair making out without a care for their audience. Without taking her eyes off Adam and Domhnall, Gwendoline filled her shotglass again. She slowly raised it to her lips, caught Oscar’s eyes across the room and whispered, “Never have I ever had sex with more than two people at the same time.” She downed her shot, set the empty glass back and sat back in her armchair. Under Oscar’s watchful gaze she slowly pulled up the skirt of her dress. When the hemline had reached above her knees, she spread her legs and her right hand disappeared underneath the layers of the white material. Her intent was clear. Meanwhile, Oscar’s own cock was quickly hardening inside his trousers. With Domhnall’s breathy moans and Adam’s deep groans in his ear he began to open his belt.

Suddenly John felt a hand on his thigh. He watched as it seductively moved up towards his crotch. He turned towards Daisy and saw that her pupils were blown wide with arousal. Before he could say anything, his friend was kissing him. John covered Daisy’s hand with his own and put it on the growing erection evident beneath his dark suit pants.

*

On one of the couches Oscar sat next to John who had Daisy bouncing on his lap. Fisting his own dick he watched his friends, the way John’s beautiful cock disappeared into Daisy’s wetness when he fucked up into her. The men's harsh breathing and Daisy's delightful sighs and whimpers filled the room. At a particularly loud moan, Oscar glanced away from them towards one of the armchairs. Across the coffee table he caught Gwendoline’s eyes. She gave him a smirk as she spread her legs to give Oscar a better view as she slowly pushed two of her fingers into her cunt. She let out a groan and her head fell back. Oscar sped up his hand on his cock.

The creak of upholstery and springs drew his gaze to Adam and Domhnall. The taller of the two had the ginger on all fours on the couch, fucking him with powerful strokes. Adam must have been hitting Dom’s prostate full on, with every thrust, because the ginger started moaning even louder than before, his hands curling and uncurling into fists on the sofa. As Oscar watched, Adam moved one of his big hands from where it was gripping Domhnall's hips into the ginger hair at the back of his neck. He used that grip to pull Dom’s head back, his Adam's apple bopping in his taut throat. Leaning over Domhnall's back, Adam said into his ear loud enough for the others to hear “You’re a real slut for my cock, aren’t you?” Unable to move his head because of the grip Adam still had on it, Domhnall could only groan in agreement.

“You know what I would love to see?” Gwendoline spoke up, looking at Oscar. He raised his eyebrows in question and temporarily stilled the movement of his hand on his dick. She inclined her head to Adam and Domhnall. “I wanna see Domhnall choking on your cock, Oscar.”  
At this, a shudder ran through his frame, and he got up from his seat next to John and Daisy to move to the other sofa. “It will be my pleasure to fulfil your wish, my dear Gwendoline,” Oscar bowed to her before he positioned himself in front of Domhnall. For a moment Adam ceased his movement so Oscar could guide his dick into Domhnall's waiting mouth. At the feeling of wet heat enveloping him, Oscar couldn't help but moan, grabbing onto his friend’s shoulders so he wouldn't fall off the sofa. Meanwhile, Adam resumed his thrusts, picking a slower pace than before. This movement shoved the ginger man caught between them in perfect sync onto Oscar's cock.

Meanwhile, Daisy reached her climax with a happy moan, slumping against John's chest afterwards. He cupped her face and kissed her lovingly before he carefully moved his friend off his lap to lie down on the sofa next to him. Daisy sighed contentedly and got comfortable on her back, her eyes closed and catching her breath. Once she was settled, John set his gaze upon Adam, Domhnall and Oscar. As if he felt John looking at him, Oscar turned away from watching the ginger suck his cock and caught John's eyes. He noticed that John was still hard, his dick glistening from Daisy's orgasm, and raised an eyebrow, as if asking 'what are you gonna do about that?'

As much as he wanted to come, John had something in mind that he wanted to do first. He got off the sofa, moved around the coffee table and got on his knees next to the other occupied couch. He reached out with his hand and stroked it through Domhnall’s slighty sweat-damp hair. Leaning over, he whispered in the Irishman’s ear, “May I have a taste of Oscar, too?”  
“Oh fuck yeah, John,” hearing this as well, Oscar moaned and gently pushed the Irishman off his dick. Immediately John moved in, took hold of the cock in front of his face and sucked it down until his mouth met his fist. Oscar tilted his hips to give his friend better access and stroked over his cheek with affection.

John bobbed up and down on the cock in his mouth, his hand stroking what he couldn’t reach. Despite his lack of experience, it didn’t take long for John to bring Oscar close to the edge of orgasm. But he pulled off before his friend could come. Then he turned to Domhnall who was still getting pounded by Adam.  
The ginger was letting out quiet whines, his hands clawing into the couch cushions. John took hold of Domhnall’s face with both hands, his thumbs stroking over his reddened cheeks and then leaned in to kiss him. His eyes still closed, Domhnall kissed back, now moaning into John’s mouth. Domhnall felt Adam’s strokes becoming frantic, he was obviously close to his climax. He clenched his hole around his lover.

Oscar, his hand back on his own dick, was watching as Adam lost control at the sight of John and Domhnall kissing. Adam fucked a few more times into the man beneath him and then came with a guttural groan, slumping sideways into the back of the couch. His muscled chest was flushed red and heaving as he came down from his climax. Domhnall couldn’t hold himself up on his arms anymore and collapsed onto his front. “Adam, you’re not done here, yet,” his words were slightly muffled by the upholstery. He still hadn’t come and was desperate for a hand around his cock or any kind of touch, really.

Before Domhnall could utter another complain, he felt Adam’s hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks apart. Then came warm breath blowing on his exposed hole. In an instant, he knew what Adam planned, and Domhnall moaned in anticipation. “Jesus, would you get on with it, please!” He exclaimed when, after a minute, Adam was still not doing anything other than breathing against Domhnall’s ass. “But I like it so much when you beg,” Adam said, the self-satisfied smirk evident in his voice. “I won’t say please aga-” Domhnall didn’t get to finish his sentence because in that instant Adam finally licked into his hole. His toes curled in pleasure. The ginger muffled a moan in the cushions he’d pressed his face into. He was about to protest when Adam’s tongue disappeared all of a sudden, but then he felt a finger tracing his rim. “Fuck me, Adam,” Domhnall demanded shamelessly. He really needed to come, was so desperate for it.

“Say please,” Adam said, his finger still teasing around his lover’s hole. Domhnall turned his head to the side to take a couple of gulping breaths. “Please fuck me,” he said quietly.  
His begging was immediately answered as Adam finally shoved two spitslick fingers into him. It only took a few pumps plus Adam’s tongue lapping at him for Domhnall to climax, painting his stomach and the cushions beneath him with his come. All loose-limbed, he slumped bonelessly onto the sofa. With a kiss to one asscheek, Adam removed his fingers gently. His work here was done. With a sigh of satisfaction he got comfortable at the other end of the couch. When he glanced up, Adam met Oscar’s eyes. His fellow actor’s naked torso was covered in come. Clearly, he had enjoyed the show.

While the men had been occupied among themselves, Gwendoline had joined Daisy where she was lying on the other sofa. She had turned on her side, her head propped up on a hand to watch her friends. Now she sat up and moved to sprawl against one armrest, making room for the tall blonde woman to sit down. Gwen smiled at Daisy, moving closer towards her. Without consciously thinking about it, Daisy let her propped up legs fall apart to make room for Gwendoline between them. The older actress gladly took the unspoken invitation and knelt between Daisy’s legs, settling her warm hands on Daisy’s knees. “You’re so beautiful,” Gwen told her, affection obvious in her voice, and her hands moved inwards to carress Daisy’s toned thighs.

Daisy blushed, and shyly lowered her eyes, her lashes fanning over her cheeks. “I think you’re very pretty, too, Gwen.” Gwendoline’s hands were getting closer to where Daisy craved her touch. “Is this okay?” Gwen stopped mere inches away from Daisy’s cunt. In reply, the brunette nodded, spreading her legs even wider, her hands hooking around the backs of her knees to pull her legs towards her chest. Daisy gasped when Gwendoline teased her labia. She was so, so wet again. Gwen propped herself up on her other hand, then leaned down and circled Daisy’s clit with her tongue. The younger woman was still slighty sensitive from John fucking her earlier. She let out a delighted moan when Gwen ended her teasing and shoved two fingers inside Daisy’s cunt.

This drew John and Oscar’s attention to the women. For a few minutes they were content watching as Gwendoline licked and finger-fucked Daisy. The brunette threw her head back and cried out in ecstacy, her thighs trembling around Gwen as she was brought to orgasm. Gently, Gwen removed her fingers and sat back against the other end of the sofa. When she noticed Oscar and John’s eyes on herself she turned to them and slowly licked Daisy’s slick from her digits. Without breaking eyecontact, Gwen said to the younger woman, “Do you think you’re up to blowing John? He looks like he really needs to come.”

“Sure, why not,” Daisy replied, still a bit breathless. John didn’t waste another moment and got up from where he’d been sitting by the other couch. He stopped before them, looking down on Daisy. “How do you want me?”  
“Here, you sit down and I’ll kneel,” Daisy rolled to her feet and exchanged places with John, kneeling in front of him when he sat down.

As his friend moved inbetween his legs, John stroked a hand through Daisy’s hair and said, already breathless, “I don’t think I’m going to last long, though.”  
“That’s alright, baby,” were her last words before Daisy went down on John.  
He’d been right about being close. It took Daisy only half a dozen pumps of her hand and sucking on the head of John’s cock before he came in her mouth, moaning his friend’s name. Quickly, Daisy stood up and went into the suite’s bathroom. John heard the sound of spitting, then running water. He slumped into the back of the couch, trying to catch his breath. While watching Daisy blowing John, Gwen had brought herself to orgasm and now laid back to rest as well.

Quiet settled over the hotel suite.

After getting herself a tall glass of water, Daisy returned from the bar and squeezed herself into the space left between Gwen and John. With a glance to her left and her right, she noticed that both John and Gwen had their eyes closed, their breathing slowing down. They were quickly falling asleep from exhaustion. Surveying the room, Daisy saw that the same fate had befallen Oscar, Adam and Domhnall. Actually, Adam was emitting quiet snuffling sounds, clearly asleep already. Daisy yawned; she felt sore all over. But she was also growing cold.

She got up from her seat and silently tiptoed into the bedroom. In a closet she found several woolen blankets. Leaving her friends literally out cold, to wake up freezing in the night was no option. Quickly she draped one blanket over John, Gwen, Oscar, Adam and Domhnall. After turning off the overhead lights, Daisy returned to the bedroom and climbed into the huge bed. She would’ve liked to spend the night in John’s arms, but he was so cute when he slept and waking him again would be too cruel. Instead she settled herself alone in the bed and pulled the duvet over herself to cover her exhausted body. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Daisy was fast asleep.

*

It was around half past five in the morning when the door to the hotel suite opened and shut with a quiet ‘snick’. The three friends who John had invited to the premiere entered the living room. Their eyes widened in surprise at what they found there. The cast of _The Force Awakens_ , seemingly naked, only covered by blankets, fast asleep on two couches. One of the three “intruders”, a woman, silently walked over to John. She had to stifle a giggle. He was drooling in his sleep. Taking out her phone, she snapped a couple of close-up pictures of John’s face. This would make for good teasing material later. Returning to the other two, she took them by the hands and pulled them back to the hotel room door.

After a moment, all was quiet again.

**Author's Note:**

> I thank my dearest [K.](http://julstragedy.tumblr.com/) for her encouragement and help with this story. It wouldn't exist without her. Also thanks to [Bettydays](http://bettydays.tumblr.com/) for cheering me on. Last but not least, I thank L. for beta-reading.
> 
> title are lyrics from the song 'Gold' by Years & Years 
> 
> feedback is welcome :)
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](http://stief-and-backie.tumblr.com/) if you want


End file.
